<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what are you doing new year's eve? by doc_pickles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389819">what are you doing new year's eve?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_pickles/pseuds/doc_pickles'>doc_pickles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Princess &amp; The Doctor [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Because What Else Would I Write, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, New Year's Eve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_pickles/pseuds/doc_pickles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight<br/>When it's exactly 12 o'clock, midnight<br/>Welcoming in the New Year, New Year's Eve </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Karev/Jo Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Princess &amp; The Doctor [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>a very jolex christmas</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what are you doing new year's eve?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_birds_and_booksellers/gifts">Odd_birds_and_booksellers</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this final fic of 2020 is dedicated to oddbirdsandbooksellers for multiple reasons. Firstly she’s been my first friend in the Jolex fandom and one of the reasons the group chat exists. Despite how much we make fun of each other she’s truly become one of my favorite people (she knew I was pregnant approximately 15 seconds after I peed on a stick and hours before anyone else) and I wouldn’t have stuck around here without her.</p><p>Secondly it’s dedicated to her because my final fic for the year is from an ode to the reason I’m in this fandom in the first place and the series she keeps begging me to write for. That’s right y’all, I’m posting a piece for my “It’s Nothing Funny Just to Talk/Little Pieces of You” universe! (she thought I was gonna kill someone... hehehe)</p><p>I hope y’all enjoy this cute and fluffy one shot! Thank you all for reading, commenting, and encouraging me to write this year!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jo was fine, really she was. She blamed being two weeks from her due date for the state of discomfort she found herself in. She’d been experiencing Braxton Hicks for almost a month already (something Alex loved to point out that he could always see as it happened, much to Jo’s annoyance) so the tightening of her abdomen wasn’t a new feeling. What was new was the aching in her back and hips that had prompted her to take a long steamy shower in an attempt to ease a bit of the pain and discomfort she felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The water had helped a bit, but all Jo really wanted was for Alex to rub her back and hold her while she napped. He had asked before he left for work if she was alright, but Jo had assured him she was fine. New Year’s Eve was always a long night for him at work with an influx of teenagers hurt by firework accidents or drunken mishaps. She has reminded him that she wasn’t due for two weeks and she would make it through one night without him there. Now though, Jo was regretting her decision as she struggled to get comfortable on their couch, her back aching as she shifted back and forth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hoooooly shit,” Jo gripped the armrest of the couch tightly as she attempted to sit up, a roaring pain ripping through her stomach as she desperately tried to get air into her lungs. The feeling passed after a moment, letting her take a deep breath as she settled one hand onto her stomach. “I need you to calm down in there, please and thank you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Her phone chose that moment to ding loudly, a text from Alex popping up as she reached for her phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thursday 4:39 PM</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How are my girls doing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thursday 4:41 PM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>all good over here :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding not to mention her pain, Jo set her phone aside and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Whenever her Braxton Hicks got bad Alex would always tell her it was because she was dehydrated. He was usually right, though she’d never admit it, but the water usually calmed down the sensations flowing through her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly making her way to the kitchen, Jo grabbed a glass and sipped on the water as she tried to even her breathing. Her mind was already racing, heart pounding as she tried to keep her composure. She’d only had one bad spout of pain, it could be a fluke or a pulled muscle for all she knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The searing pain she’d felt only minutes before returned again, the glass in her hands slipping from her fingers as a pained groan left her. Watching the water and glass splatter across the counter top, Jo realized how serious her pain was. Her eyes flitted to the clock, noting it was just hitting 5 PM. Alex would be home at 11, she would hold out as long as she could until then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thursday 6:32 PM</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Want me to grab a late dinner for us? Figure you’ll still be up anyways. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex stared down at the text he’d sent almost 20 minutes earlier as if his staring would prompt a response from his wife. Logically he knew she was probably sleeping, but he’d been worried about her all day. She’d barely slept the night before and her back had been hurting for almost two days now. He wasn’t stupid he’d done enough rounds on OB to know that Jo was probably getting close to going into labor, a thought that both excited and terrified him. Erring on the side of caution, he dialed Jo’s number and waited for her to answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi you’ve reached Josephine Karev! I’m probably teaching right now so leave a message after the beep!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey babe, call me back whenever you can. Love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanging up the phone and grumbling to himself, Alex begrudgingly turned back to his patient files. He had a lot of work to do, but his mind was currently occupied worrying about his wife and their unborn daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit… oh shit no no no,” Jo’s panicked cries echoed across the empty loft as another contraction made its way through her stomach, her body curling in on itself as she struggled to lean against the couch. A glance at the clock in the kitchen told her it was only 7:19 meaning Alex wouldn’t be home for a few more hours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew she couldn’t last that long, her contractions were steadily growing closer together and more painful. Reaching for her phone, Jo sent off a quick text before focusing her attention on breathing through the steady flow of contractions now racking her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thursday 7:21 PM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>in labor, moving fast. need drugs and husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nearing 8 PM and Alex still hadn’t heard from Jo for the last three hours. He’d called twice to no answer and his texts were sent but not read. He was ready to jump in the car and rush home to check on her when someone called out his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson Avery was jogging towards him, dressed in a button up and slacks with a six month old Harriet on his hip. He’d been talking about his mom’s New Year’s Eve party all week, so Alex was shocked to see him there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey man, you skipping out on the party,” Alex searched Jackson’s serious expression for a moment, reading his best friend's face easily and letting a sigh out. “Where is she?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“April took her up to L&amp;D while I came to find you. She was screaming at me the whole drive here,” Jackson smirked at Alex as they walked down the halls. “I’m sure you’re in for a fun night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thanking Jackson, Alex headed towards the maternity ward with a sense of urgency. He knew if Jo had been worried enough to call April that she was probably pretty far along in her labor. Spotting the red head down the hall, he picked up his pace and stopped in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re just checking her out now, her contractions have been coming every three and half minutes but I think they’re speeding up,” April gave Alex a small smile as she made to leave. “She’s been asking for you the whole time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks April.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the least I could do. When I was in labor she sat with me while Jackson was in surgery despite the fact that she was throwing up every twenty minutes from her morning sickness,” April shrugged. “Besides if I didn’t go she probably would’ve given birth on your couch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex chuckled, his hand rubbing his neck nervously, “I’ll text you guys when she’s here, thanks again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April left then, Alex taking a breath before entering the room that April had just left. Jo was laid in bed, eyes closed and curled in on herself as she struggled through a contraction. Surging forward Alex placed one hand on Jo’s back as the other moved to run through her hair. She instantly relaxed at his touch, eyes popping open to meet his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering why you weren’t answering my texts,” Alex leaned down to press a kiss against her forehead. “You need anything? Water, ice chips, hard drugs?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jo shook her head, breathing through the end of her contraction before speaking again, “No they said I’m too far along for an epidural. I just have to suffer until she gets here. My water broke as soon as I walked into the hospital, I think she knew you were waiting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyeing the monitor tracking her contractions, Alex realized that she was nearing the end of her labor, “You should’ve called me, I could’ve come to get you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter, I’m here now,” Jo leaned against Alex’s hand as she struggled to pull a breath in. “Ow ow ow ow, holy shit mother-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jo’s next words were silenced as she pressed her face against Alex’s chest, fists clenched against the bed rail as her body tensed once more. Keeping his eyes on her monitor, Alex kept his fingers running through Jo’s hair in an attempt to comfort her, “Breathe baby, it’s okay just breathe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she finally took a deep breath Jo relaxed in Alex’s hold, her voice alarmingly calm as she spoke, “I really need to push. Like right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me get the doctor, just hold on a minute babe,” Alex couldn’t help the wide grin he sported as he left Jo’s side to call down the hallway for her doctor. In just a little while they were going to be parents… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Happy New Year!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The TV played softly in the background as fireworks lit up the dim hospital room but Alex and Jo weren’t paying attention to the celebration of the new year. Both had their eyes firmly locked on the sleeping bundle in Jo’s arms, light curls peeking out of the pink hat on her head as her lips pursed in her sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do that when you’re sleeping,” Alex pointed out as he ran his finger down his daughter’s cheek. “You look like a fish, it’s kinda funny that she’s already doing it.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“She’s not even three hours old and you’re comparing her to a fish,” Jo chuckled as she looked from her daughter to her husband. “She needs a name still.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about Goldie,” Alex’s suggestion earned him a slap on the arm from Jo, a laugh escaping him as she did so. “I was kidding! What about the one you really liked?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Eyeing her daughter as if testing out the name she’d brought up so many months ago, a grin settled on Jo’s face, “I like it. Annabeth Brooke Karev.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad we finally decided on that, I thought you were never going to choose,” Alex pressed a kiss to Jo’s lips, then another to the top of Annie’s head. “Happy New Year Annie.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>